1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and an electronic system that includes a detachable, portable electronic device and the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widely known conventional navigation devices include small-sized portable navigation devices that are called personal navigation devices and can be carried around though simple, and vehicle-mounted navigation devices that are accommodated and secured in the concave portions (DIN openings) formed in the dashboards of vehicles. Each of the vehicle-mounted navigation devices can perform a highly precise guiding operation, with the assistance of information such as vehicle speed information supplied from the vehicle. Some of the newly suggested vehicle-mounted navigation devices are equipped with audio devices.
In recent years, navigation devices that have the portability of the portable navigation devices and the highly sophisticated guiding performance of the vehicle-mounted navigation systems have been developed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-318792 (Reference 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-328026 (Reference 2), Published Japanese Translation No. 2005-524570 of the PCT international publication for a patent application (Reference 3), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-239895 (Reference 4) disclose structures each having a navigating unit that can be detached from a vehicle-mounted device mounted on a vehicle. Detached from the vehicle-mounted device, the navigating unit can be used as an independent portable navigation device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-166848 (Reference 5) discloses a structure in which a navigation device can be detached from a vehicle, and can be used while the user is walking. While the navigation device is mounted in the vehicle, the navigation device operates in a car navigating mode. When detached from the vehicle, the navigation device operates in a human navigating mode.
However, any of References 1 through 5 neither discloses nor suggests a structure in which a vehicle-mounted device to which a navigating unit is to be attached has a cap unit that can tilt with respect to the vehicle-mounted device main unit.
FIG. 14 shows a conventional structure in which a cap unit 802 tilts with respect to a vehicle-mounted device main unit 801 to which a navigating unit 804 is to be attached. When the navigating unit 804 is attached to the cap unit 802 in a tilting state, excess load is put on a slider 803 for tilting the cap unit 802 and the driving mechanism for driving the slider 803. As a result, the slider 803 and the driving mechanism for the slider 803 might be damaged.